An advanced semiconductor chip employs multiple types of field effect transistors (FETs) having different levels of threshold voltage. FETs having a high threshold voltage, also called “low power” devices, have a low on-current and a low off-current. Low power FETs are used, for example, in paths where timing is not critical to reduce power consumption. FETs having a low threshold voltage, also called “high performance” devices, have a high on-current and a high off-current. High performance devices are used, for example, in timing critical paths to achieve high speed. Multiple threshold voltage complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies employ both high and low threshold voltage transistors within the same integrated circuit (IC).